Welding is a method using electrically melted metallic materials to joint different metallic parts, during which very bright light is produced. The light can bring hazardous effects to a user's eyes and skin, and hence light shield for personnel protection is necessary.
Referring to FIG. 1, a light shield for welding of the prior art comprises a block board 1 having a large area, a light filter plate 2 embedded within the block board 1 for viewing the target being welded, and a handle 3 for holding the light shield by a hand.
The light shield for welding of the prior art has the disadvantages as follows.    (1) Since two hands are necessary respectively for holding the handle 3 and a welding tool during the welding process, there is no a further hand to retain the parts being welded.    (2) The size of the light shield is large and heavy and therefore inconvenient to a user.    (3) To provide a better eye protection, the filter plate 2 is optically dense, and a user has to shift his or her head close to the block board 1 so as to view the target clearly. Therefore, the filter plate 2 and the block board 1 have to be large enough to protect the user, making the light shield significantly heavier than the present invention.    (4) The light shield for welding of the prior art usually does not have a lamp for illuminating the target being welded, and therefore working in dark places is not convenient.